Comparative morphology of the plasma membranes from mammary tissue, normal and cancerous. Mechanisms of fusion of plasma membranes. Morphology of Schwann cell membranes; study of axolemma/Schwann cell relationships. Membrane events during milk fat secretion by lactating mammary glands. Cell wall formation during encystment of Phytophthora palmivora zoospores. Interaction of virus with erthyrocyte membranes studied by scanning electron microscopy. Freeze-fracture morphology of membranes reconstituted from lipid and protein components isolated from mitochondria. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Pinto da Silva, P. and Nogueira, M.L.: Membrane Fusion during Secretion. A Hypothesis Based on Electron Microscopic Observation of Phytophthora palmivora Zoospores During Encystment. J. Cell Biol. 73: 161,181, 1977.